A dream, or is it?
by Jinxes
Summary: I have always watched him...Always dreaming of the special moments that I wished to share with him. Never knowing that one day they will all come true. KaixRay, a special suprise Ray is seme!


Why hello there! It has been such a looooong, time since I posted something. I decided to do something diffrent with thos one, making Ray the seme wasn't part of the plan but then he just kinda fit the whole 'Kai is a creeper, watchy person' around ray so yea...Anyway I hope you enjoy it and review for feedback!

Lol forgot this, I do not own beyblade! Seriously it would not be healthy if I did.

* * *

><p>(Kai Pov)<p>

I watch him; it seems to have become an everyday hobby. I can't remember when it started or how it even started, he had always fascinated me. Perhaps the sentence "I can't remember when or how it even started…" would be smoother…. His long, raven hair and pure gold eyes, tanned skin kissed by the suns lights.

I watched him now, battling against Tyson in a practice match. He took in heavy breaths, the match certainly becoming a challenge. He wiped his forehead, moving strands of his hair back from his face; sweat glistened down his neck and into his white shirt, making it cling to his toned body. Battle cries rang through the air as both him and Tyson drew in for a last attack, to determine the outcome.

I watch him as he bends down to pick up his blade. He clearly lost, though he was not upset, but relieved and slightly exhausted. He turned towards me and saw me gazing at him. I used to be careful when it came to him, keeping a distance so not to get close. But day after day he slowly creeped into my heart, making himself a home there as did the others did; but he was a different.

Lately I've made excuses to be around him, as if being captain didn't entitle me too. It wasn't enough for me- not now, not when I've already become too attached to him.

Some days I get frustrated with myself. How could I be so weak as to let him get this close to me? I've told him things that not even Mr. Dickenson or Tala knows. If that doesn't prove my infatuation for him, then I find myself controlling my cheeks from blushing every time he looks my way, like now.

I turned my head away, concealing the red that crawled onto my cheeks, scoffing at myself. I showed him such raw emotion, I let him hold me when I needed someone to, and I even told him of my long-gone love. How I would have died for her, instead she did it for me. If it wasn't for Ray, I wouldn't have lived this long; if he wasn't there for me.

I went up to the room, ready for another night of controlling my urges. The door clicked open and shut, he was right behind me. I refused to move an inch. It was when I felt his hands on me, and then did I move. I turn around my face questioning his sudden action; all I received was a smile and him lunging at me.

I couldn't react fast enough, I feared that I would hurt him if I did, so I let myself be pushed down onto my bed with him towering above me. No words were exchanged as he hungrily kissed down my neck, pinning my arms down. He kept me at bay. I struggle against him, my head screaming for me to stop him but the heart telling me to let him do as he wished, and of course their was my dominate side screeching at me to stop submitting to him.

My mind was so utterly crowded with decisions that I didn't have enough will power to do any thing but let Ray continue his demonstrations. I felt his teeth against my neck and I couldn't fight the groan that slipped out, I cheered as I freed my hands only to say "Fuck it," and tangle them into Ray's hair. Never in my life have I been dominated and countless times when I dream of this moment it's me who's in Rays position and he in mine.

But I chose to ignore everything around me and just focus on me and Ray. As I started to get into it, our kisses grew more feverish and passionate. He bit my bottom lip, demanding to be let in, I decided to let him in. Not because I was submissive but because I'm on top of him and there's no way I'm going to deny something that I want to. His tongue brushing against mine and saliva dripping down are neck was enough to make me cum right then and there.

Ray moved his right hand down my body and into my boxers, grasping my dick he started to pump slowly then faster, as he heard my groans of pleasure.

Ray got down on his knees and pulled my pants the rest of the way down my legs and he slowly lowered his mouth down on-

"Kai!"

(Third pov)

Kai snapped out of his train of thought, he saw Ray standing before him with a worried yet pleased look on his face. Kai opened his mouth only to close it once again; realizing all that had happened was only in his head, it never happened. Of course regardless of it really happening or not he still had a hard on and it needed attention, now. Ray knew of this and when Kai got up to go to take a nice, cold shower, he blocked his way and pushed Kai back onto the bed. Kai sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows bent behind him to keep him upright, while his legs dangled off the bed and inch above the floor. "Ray! What the hell are you doing!"

The neko-jinn didn't answer, only to quickly get rid of Kai's black cargo pants and boxers. Kai struggled but soon gave up once Ray's mouth had claimed Kai's heated, swollen member in his mouth. Kai's head was thrown back as he was drowned in pleasure, he let himself go.

This time it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>Well I really hope you enjoyed it, Like I said up top first Ray as a seme. anyway (Love that word :P) Review and Flames will be used to torture my enemies...<p> 


End file.
